In Plain Sight
by notthisoneagain
Summary: Robin may have been a skillful detective, and Cyborg's brain might have been part computer, but it was Starfire who figured them out. BBRae


**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Starfire knew she was what most people would consider naive. She'd often take metaphors at face value, or misinterpret the words of slang. And picking up on sarcasm? She was hopeless. But she wasn't stupid, nor was she blind.

In fact, she considered herself to be very perceptive. Though, she was reluctant to admit how long it had been going on before she finally figured them out.

The first instance to clue her in had happened at breakfast one morning. She had been sitting at the table next to Robin, enjoying her egg and mustard scramble while her boyfriend sleepily sipped on his coffee. Cyborg was busying himself in the kitchen, cooking up his own elaborate, aromatic meal, while Beast Boy and Raven sat across from her, the changeling smiling his big, cheerful smile that the alien couldn't help but return.

Though, as usual, the smile was not aimed at her.

"Come on, Rae! Just a little taste..."

He was waving his fork inches from the empath's face, begging her to take a bite of the strange, spongy morsel impaled by his silverware.

"No," was her simple reply, her face unchanging as she sipped at her tea. Starfire guessed it was chai - black tea had caffeine, like coffee. And caffeine helped Raven deal with Beast Boy - at least, that was what her friend had told her during one of their girl-talks.

 _"Dealing with Beast Boy calls for something stronger than coffee, but I can't drink on the job. So, tea will have to do."_

"Pleeeeeease?"

Their green teammate continued to pester Raven, his eyes bright and full of glee. Starfire continued to eat her meal, feeling somewhat entertained by her friends' antics.

"I said _no_."

"But it's a waffle!" Beast Boy argued, the fork looming closer to Raven's pursed lips. "You _loooove_ waffles!"

Starfire glanced at his plate, confused. She had thought his meal was made of -

" _Tofu_ waffles are not _real_ waffles," Raven deadpanned, her eyes sweeping over Beast Boy lazily. "They are an insult to real waffles. An abomination, in fact," she continued, regarding the changeling in the same, bored way she regarded everything else. "I am actually offended that you could defile my favorite meal in such a way."

"But - "

"No 'buts', Beast Boy. That is not a waffle. That will never _be_ a waffle. You cannot convince me otherwise."

Starfire froze, mid-chew. Raven was talking much more than the alien was used to. A curt 'no' and a pointed glare was the most anyone would get. But this time... Raven was speaking in _full sentences_.

"Psh, what _ever_ ," Beast Boy relented, rolling his eyes as he brought the fork to his own mouth, his teeth scraping against the prongs. "You're really missing out, Rae," he said between bites.

Raven shrugged. "My loss, I guess." She sipped at her tea.

"Mm hmm." Beast Boy took another bite.

It was then that Starfire remembered the food in her own mouth, and hurriedly swallowed it down. Unlike Beast Boy, she did not like to talk with her mouth full. Robin had told her it was considered rude. Taking a sip of water, Starfire cleansed her mouth of her breakfast. She was wanting to speak to her fellow female teammate, for her sudden talkative nature was concerning.

"Friend Raven?" she began cautiously, feeling rather small as the empath's bored gaze met her nervous one. "Are you feeling... okay?"

Her teammate blinked at her, her pretty violet eyes uncaring. "I'm fine, Starfire. Why do you ask?"

The alien held her stare. "You are just..." _talking_ , she wanted to say, though she knew pointing it out would not be wise. It could potentially cause Raven to become self-conscious and lead her to close herself off like she was prone to do. Starfire sighed. "Never mind. Perhaps it is nothing."

The slight tilt of Raven's head was the only indication of her piqued curiosity, though the empath did not ask Starfire for clarification. And she probably never would - Raven was the type of person who could let things go. She did not 'dwell on the small things', or so she had said. Starfire had not been fully convinced, though she, too, could let things be. At least, for a while.

So with that, she returned her attention to her meal, noting that Cyborg was approaching the table with a few plates of his own. Taking a deep breath, Starfire silently prepared herself for the inevitable argument that was Meat vs Tofu.

"Gee, Cy - did you have to slaughter an entire _farm_ for your breakfast?"

"Shut it, green bean. It's not my fault Raven here won't eat your nasty tofu. Wanna bite of some _real_ food, Rae?"

"' _Real_ ' food? What, is tofu imaginary or something?"

"I wish! That nasty stuff is always sticking to the pan!"

"Yeah, well, at least tofu doesn't stink up the whole tower like your smelly chunks of flesh!"

"At least my smelly chunks of flesh actually have _flavor!_ Come on, Raven. Have some bacon."

Starfire's eyes darted up, watching as Cyborg leaned over Beast Boy and held a strip of bacon towards the empath.

At first, Raven didn't even spare him a glance. "Not hungry," she reply flatly.

"Aw, come on, its - "

But Raven silenced him with a pointed look, causing Cyborg to raise his hands in surrender, before retreating back to his seat.

Again, Starfire froze, unsure of what was happening. She watched as silence settled over her teammates, each of them returning to their respective meals. Everything was slowly returning to normal, and she almost allowed it to. But soon Starfire found herself very thankful for her curious nature.

Because, if she had not picked up on the unusual chattiness of her usually stoic teammate, perhaps she would not have also caught sight of the small smile shared between the empath and the changeling.

* * *

The second instance was perhaps less subtle, though only Starfire bared witness to it.

Robin was in the middle of apprehending a freshly-unsuited Adonis, who was spouting off insults and generally being what Cyborg would refer to as a 'poor-sport', when the mouthy villain said something that the alien didn't quite understand.

It was an innuendo of a sexual nature, she assumed, and it had been plainly directed towards Raven.

And, to her credit, the empath did not react - though the same could not be said for the changeling beside her.

Starfire watched as her green teammate clenched his fists, a low growl sounding from deep within his throat as he took a small step forward. But, at a speed that would undoubtedly impress even Kid Flash, Raven had brushed her fingers over Beast Boy's hand, and the shapeshifter relaxed.

Coming from anybody else, it would have been seen as a small, meaningless gesture of reassurance. But Raven wasn't just anybody - she was the unfeeling and uncaring half-demon, who loathed physical contact of any kind. And yet, she had actively reached out to Beast Boy in an attempt to defuse his anger, and she had done so in a small, intimate act - an act that would surely go unnoticed by the others.

But Starfire had noticed, and she quietly filed it away.

* * *

This one might have just been her imagination, but she counted it, regardless.

Her and Robin had just returned from a date, having had a wonderful meal at a very nice restaurant. Starfire had been delighted at the prospect of wearing a dress, and she was still twirling with abandon as she floated into the common room.

Thinking back, she wished she hadn't been spinning, for she had only caught a glimpse of her teammates huddled on the couch, before they jumped apart at her sudden entrance.

She had stiffened immediately, her mind attempting to replay what she had surely seen. The image of violet hair leaning against green flashed in her mind, but when she looked now, at least two feet of space separated her teammates. Raven's head was completely buried in her book, while Beast Boy's head lolled over the back of the couch, greeting the alien with a grin.

"How was date night?" he asked casually, though his cheeks were flushed red - the only indication that perhaps all was not what it seemed.

Starfire wasn't one to be at a loss for words, and yet, her brain could not string together a coherent sentence. For she was certain they had been sitting closer together. She could have sworn the empath's head was resting on the changeling's shoulder.

But the sight before her said otherwise.

"I had a good time," was Robin's answer, his arm slipping around Starfire's waist as he gave her a small smile. "Star?"

The alien quickly returned it. "Oh, it was most glorious!" she exclaimed, her forced-enthusiasm going undetected by her fellow titans. "I very much enjoyed it!"

Beast Boy grinned, before directing his sights back to the TV. Still confused, Starfire gently shook off Robin's arm as she floated further into the room. Raven hadn't acknowledge their return, and instead remained focused on her book. Though, as the alien neared her, she noticed the faintest blush fading from the palest titan's cheeks.

* * *

Starfire was certain about this instance.

She had been sitting in the back of the T-car with Beast Boy and Raven; the empath, now being the smallest member of the team, was sat in the middle. Cyborg and Robin were arguing over the radio in the front, though their voices remained level. They were all on their way to meet the Mayor for dinner at a high-end restaurant, and were all smartly dressed for the occasion.

Robin and Beast Boy both looked handsome in their dress shirts and slacks, while Cyborg donned a simple blue necktie, not having much use for clothing. Starfire herself was wearing one of her favorite sun dresses; it was a pale pink, with white flowers embroidered along the high neckline.

Raven, too, was wearing a dress. Though, she wasn't very happy about it. After Robin had chastised her for her leggings and sweater, Raven had announced that she wasn't going to attend, for she had nothing suitable to wear.

But Starfire had came to her rescue - she was a hero, after all. And she had quite the wardrobe.

It took a few tries to find something that would fit her smaller teammate, but the alien prided herself on her persistence. And now, Raven was dressed in a simple, dark purple slip dress. The straps kept sliding off of her shoulders, and the empath had to continuously readjust the low neckline, for the dress was a size too large, and Starfire knew that Raven wasn't one to show much skin.

But her teammate looked beautiful, and Starfire couldn't stop herself from smiling encouragingly at the empath.

And Beast Boy couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Wishing to be discreet, Starfire focused on her teammate's reflections in the window. Raven was staring straight ahead, feigning indifference as she shrugged her strap back onto her shoulder. But the changeling was entirely focused on the small strip of fabric. His dazed expression reminded Starfire of their many encounters with Mad Mod; Beast Boy looked absolutely transfixed by the empath's attire. _Hypnotized_ , even.

Starfire could feel herself smiling as Raven shifted in her seat, causing Beast Boy to rip his eyes from her skin as he hurriedly looked out the window. She could see Raven casually follow his gaze, before her violet eyes trailed over his own outfit. Again, her pale complexion was accompanied by a blush, and the half-demon quickly averted her gaze as Beast Boy's attention wandered back to her.

Though, their eyes did meet for a brief moment, and Starfire watched as Beast Boy offered Raven a small smile. A smile the empath almost returned, if it wasn't for the sudden braking of the T-car, followed by a series of curses as Cyborg honked at the driver before them.

"Nice _blinker_ , you piece of sh- "

"Shut it, Cy! We're supposed to be on out best behavior tonight," Robin hastily interrupted as he readjusted his tie. Starfire felt a pleasant fluttering within her many stomachs as she watched the action - her leader was so very handsome. "Let's keep all conversations and comments PG, please. This is an important event."

But with that, Starfire frowned as she looked back at the teammates beside her, who had returned to ignoring each other. Beast Boy had been so close to getting a genuine smile from Raven - why did it have to be ruined?

Sighing, the alien directed her sights back out the window. Despite their moment being cut short, Starfire knew it was important. There was something strange happening between Beast Boy and Raven, and she was determined to find out what.

* * *

This one was impossible to write off.

It had been a week since their dinner with the mayor and the strange moment on the couch, though nothing else significant had happened. Sure, Starfire caught the occasional lingering gaze, and the two of them did seem to be spending more time together, but neither of those things were cause for celebration.

But then, _it_ happened.

She had been floating down the hall silently, restroom-bound with a struggling Silkie, who was due for a quick bath. The beloved pet larva had gotten into her makeup bag, and was now covered in shimmering shadows and cakey foundation. She was about to gently chastise her bumgorf, when she heard hushed whispers coming from the opposite corridor.

Never one to ignore her curiosity, Starfire hovered towards the voices, careful to remain hidden in the shadows as she peered around the corner.

"I had a ton of fun tonight."

Despite the dim lighting in the halls, Beast Boy's voice was unmistakable. Though, there was a nervous quality about it; one Starfire wasn't accustomed to hearing.

"I did, too... surprisingly," came Raven's reply, her voice also recognizable, as well as tinged with nervousness.

Starfire had to suppress an excited squeal as she squinted through the dark. Had the two of them gone on a -

"So, uh, maybe we can do this again sometime?" Beast Boy was rubbing the back of his neck, his embarrassment apparent even to Starfire. But the alien found it endearing, and was nearly bursting with excitement as she waited for the empath's response.

Raven was partially hidden by her door frame, having slowly eased herself into her room. Starfire mentally cursed her position; perhaps if she darted across the hall quickly enough, they wouldn't notice her -

"Yeah." Raven's confirmation squashed Starfire's musings, and she hurriedly decided that she didn't need to see her teammate to know how she was reacting. The slight lift in her otherwise flat tone was enough. "I'd really like that."

Again, Starfire swallowed down another squeal as she watched the scene before her. Silkie squirmed within her arms, though her bumgorf was a good boy and would never expose their eavesdropping.

"R-really?" Beast Boy sounded surprised, as if he hadn't realized his entirely transparent feelings for Raven were obviously mutual.

"Don't make me change my mind," Raven deadpanned, though there was a warmth in her voice.

Starfire grinned as Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly, before dropping his arms to his sides and shaking his head. "Heh, sorry," he offered bashfully.

"Don't be," came Raven's reply. The empath had slowly edged out of her doorway, giving Starfire a better view. She looked to be wearing her uniform, though her cloak was no where to be found. Meaning, she had forgone it.

Meaning, she was comfortable enough to go out without it.

Meaning, she was comfortable enough with _Beast Boy_ to go out without it.

Starfire had to literally bite her tongue to keep from squealing.

But, the impulse grew stronger as she watched the space between her teammates lessen. Beast Boy was slowly leaning in, his newly acquired height seemingly a disadvantage as he awkwardly ducked his head towards Raven.

Though, before Starfire could blow her cover as her excitement threatened to burst from her in the form of a traditional Tamaranean song and earthly happy dance, Raven quickly turned her head, and Beast Boy was left to place a chaste kiss upon her cheek.

Feeling a sense of disappointment that surely rivaled Beast Boy's, Starfire silently retreated back down the hall and towards the bathroom. She wanted nothing more than to congratulate her teammates' newfound romance, as well as encourage Raven to accept and return Beast Boy's physical affections, but the realization that she had been invading their privacy was not lost on her. Only when she reached the safety of the bathroom did she dare to sigh, before holding Silkie out before her.

"Our friends are most adorable, yet so very frustrating, are they not?" she asked wistfully.

But her beloved pet only wiggled, and offered no insight. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long before some of her questions were answered.

* * *

"Is there a difference between kissing to learn a language and kissing romantically?"

Even though they were engaging in the girl-talk, Raven's question had caught Starfire completely off guard.

"W-what was that, friend?" the alien stuttered, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Raven, in her usual, stoic, bored-to-death fashion, merely shrugged. "I was just curious," she mused, her voice as flat as ever. "You don't have to answer me if it makes you uncomfortable."

Starfire blinked slowly, her mind attempting to wrap itself around her teammate's words. Why was _Raven_ interested in discussing _kissing?_ Unless, of course...

A wide, knowing grin began to split the redhead's face into two, before she thought better of it. Raven was being uncharacteristically curious, and she didn't want to frighten her off. After all, it had been two days since Starfire had spied on them in the hallway, and the alien was beginning to think she'd go crazy from her own curiosity.

Forcing down her excitement, Starfire offered her teammate a smaller, sweeter smile. "No worries, Raven! I am comfortable with discussing this!" she encouraged.

Raven nodded in reply, her eyes avoiding the alien's as she absently glanced around the room. The girls were both sitting upon Starfire's bed, the forgotten wrappers of their snacks surrounding them. It was girls' night - a glorious occasion, second only to date night, in Starfire's opinion.

Replaying the empath's question in her head, Starfire looked towards her ceiling in thought. Raven's question wasn't entirely unwarranted; they had been discussing their mutual powers, which led to how the redhead's strength initially hindered her ability to safely show Robin physical affection. But she had been romantically involved with their leader for months now, and found that her gentler interactions had almost become intuitive. She had adapted to being with someone physically weaker than her.

Perhaps Raven was hoping to do the same?

"The girl-talk is sacred," Starfire began slowly, her fingers idly running through the ends of her hair. "Which means, complete honesty is not only a courtesy; it is expected."

She watched as Raven tensed beside her, the empath's violet eyes fixed on the bedroom door.

Fearing her friend was planning to escape, Starfire hurried along. "So, I must be completely honest with you," she continued. "Robin has been the only person who I have kissed in the romantic sense."

She could see her teammate relax, though her eyes were still glued to the exit.

"Oh?" Raven mused after a moment.

Starfire nodded, feeling somewhat bashful. "When I had first kissed him to learn the language of English, it was nothing more than a quick... peck?" she guessed, furrowing her brows as she searched for the right word. "Yes, I believe it is referred to as the 'peck'. I had merely given him the peck, and the knowledge was transferred."

A blush worked its way across Raven's cheekbones, though her face remained blank. "Huh."

Still feeling giddier than what was probably permitted, Starfire continued to fight back her grin. "But, when I kiss Robin - _really kiss him_ \- it is much different." She could feel a blush of her own spread down her neck. But this was girl-talk, and girl-talk was supposed to be insightful and embarrassing.

"How so?" Raven squeaked, her eyes meeting Starfire's for a moment, before darting away.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Starfire directed her own gaze to the floral pattern of her new bedspread. "Well... um... it is often _more_ than just a peck..." she admitted, shrugging daintily.

Raven only nodded.

Feeling the need to elaborate, Starfire pressed on. "There is more movement, I suppose... But not only with our lips." A satisfied smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth as she imagined kissing Robin. "Sometimes, there is the use of tongue."

A strange choking noise sounded from Raven, but when the alien spared her a glance, the empath's expression was as stoic as ever.

Starfire decided to ignore the slight interruption in favor of continuing. "I believe it is referred to as the _French_ kissing, though I still do not understand the language."

That was enough to break the awkward tension that was beginning to fill the room, and Starfire rejoiced at the sound of Raven's quiet laugh.

"I don't think that's how it works, Starfire."

Despite knowing this, the alien tilted her head to the side. "Then why is it named such a thing?" she asked dumbly.

But Raven only rolled her eyes, before expertly changing the subject.

* * *

Though she hadn't bared witness to it, Starfire knew it had finally happened.

The day had started off as a typical Tuesday would, with Robin and Raven already sat at the table with their respective drinks and reading material. Neither Cyborg or Beast Boy were up yet, though that wasn't necessarily uncommon. They tended to wander into the common room a few minutes after Starfire, giving her a limited amount of time to prepare her meal.

Deciding on a leftover burrito, the alien lazily picked off the strange blue fuzz covering the top of it and promptly placed it in the microwave, before returning to the fridge in search of the mustard. Aside from the sound of her rummaging through the kitchen, the only other noise was the hum of the microwave and the occasional shuffling of paper.

That is, until the changeling waltzed in.

"Good morning, Jump City!"

Starfire nearly dropped the mustard at the sound of her teammate's jovial greeting. Feeling a startled smile tug at her lips, she turned towards the source of her surprise. Beast Boy was standing at the top of the stairs with his arms stretched wide and a huge, toothy grin plastered across his face.

"A glorious morning to you, as well!" Starfire returned happily; it seemed the shapeshifter's excitement was infectious. At least, to her.

"Morning, Beast Boy," came Robin's delayed reply as he continued to peruse the newspaper.

Only Raven neglected to respond, though it didn't seem to dampen the changeling's mood.

"Who wants tofu?" he grinned, before hopping down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen.

Starfire forced a polite smile as she shook her head. "Oh, no thank you, friend." As if on cue, the microwave beeped behind her, and she hurriedly fetched her meal.

Again, Beast Boy's happiness was undeterred, and he merely shrugged. "Oh well - more for me," he mused, before opening the fridge. "Aw, man! We're out!"

Starfire eyed him curiously as she squeezed an inappropriate amount of mustard onto her burrito. Despite his disappointing discovery, his voice was still laced with merriment.

"Guess it's just soy milk and cereal," he announced with another shrug.

"Thank you for the play-by-play," Raven muttered from the table. Starfire turned towards her at the sound of her monotone, surprised she had said anything at all. The empath was still sat at the table, her head buried in her book and her tea cooling before her.

"Anything for you, Rae," Beast Boy cooed.

Starfire watched as Raven sunk lower in her seat, bringing her book closer to shield her face.

"It's Raven," she chastised halfheartedly.

Floating towards the table with her breakfast, the alien attempted to catch a glimpse of her teammate's face, but the empath's book was expertly blocking it. Frowning, Starfire lowered herself into the chair across from Raven and beside her boyfriend, who was still half-asleep as he took another sip of coffee. Beast Boy joined them a moment later, plopping himself down right next to the half-demon.

Starfire quickly hid her smile behind her burrito when she realized how close the two of them were sitting. Though, if she were to be honest, they always seemed to be close to one another. Perhaps Beast Boy's unwavering smile was just making it seem like a bigger deal?

Raven continued to hide behind her book, holding the novel so close that Starfire doubted she could even properly read the words. Again, the changeling seemed unbothered by the lack of attention, and just lazily spooned at his cereal as his eyes lingered on the pale girl beside him. He had that dazed expression again - the one that made Starfire want to squeal.

Robin continued to be oblivious of the scene before him, and Starfire had half a mind to pointedly elbow the dense boy. How could a so-called detective miss out on the wondrous sight across from them? Was this not a momentous occasion? Beast Boy was openly _gazing_ at Raven! His feelings were so apparent and adorable! And Raven was _blushing!_ Or, at least, the alien assumed she was - why else would she try so desperately to hide her face?

Starfire joined the changeling in staring at the empath, noting that the pale girl's knuckles were turning even whiter as she tightly gripped her book. Her embarrassment was positively endearing.

Though, at that thought, Starfire began to wonder why her teammate was suddenly so bashful. Beast Boy's good mood was fairly common, as was his blatant ogling. Perhaps something had happened the night before? Had they gone on a second date? Or maybe even a _third?_ Starfire had already lost count of their 'secret' outings. She still felt rather guilty over her spying a few nights ago, when the two of them had nearly -

" _Oh!_ " Starfire gasped, dropping her burrito onto her plate as she hurriedly covered her mouth with her hands. At her outburst, all eyes were suddenly on her; each of her teammates wearing a concerned expression.

Fighting back a smile as a furious blush spread across her face, Starfire let out a sheepish giggle. "Apologies, friends. I have just done the realizing of... something."

 _Something glorious!_

Beast Boy and Raven's brows arched in unison, while Robin simply gave Starfire a loving smirk before returning to his paper.

"No need to apologize, Star," Beast Boy replied between mouthfuls, a small stream of soy milk dribbling down his chin.

Starfire watched as Raven spared the changeling a glance, before rolling her eyes and passing him a napkin with her powers. He absently took the napkin and dabbed at his chin, Raven's gaze lingering on his lips all the while. But, as if sensing her stare, the empath's attention shifted towards Starfire. The girls locked eyes for a moment, before Raven hurriedly directed her attention back to her novel.

Starfire could only smile.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since her realization, and Raven had yet to confide in Starfire. Now, the alien knew her teammate was rather secretive, so she hadn't expected all the 'juicy details' - but she had expected at least _something_.

An offhand comment, a casual mentioning; maybe even an accidental 'slip of the tongue'. Anything to confirm what Starfire now knew to be true - Raven and Beast Boy were dating.

The others remained oblivious, naturally. Robin was hopeless when it came to matters of the heart, and Cyborg was either in denial or completely blind. Sure, the empath and the changeling were very discreet; they acted completely professional in the presence of the team. They bickered and glared and played the part of disgruntled roommates flawlessly.

But Starfire knew. She _knew_. And she wanted them to know she knew! They were together, and they were happy, and _she_ was happy because they were happy, but _why wouldn't they tell her?_ She wanted to _openly_ be happy for them! She wanted to congratulate Beast Boy and gossip with Raven and engage in the double dating with them and Robin because Jinx and Kid Flash were just not cutting it anymore!

Starfire let out a frustrated huff as her feet made contact with the floor. She had planned a trip to the mall of shopping, but she couldn't find the strength to fly, let alone _shop_. Slumping her shoulders dramatically, the alien dragged herself towards the common room. Perhaps a small meal would boost her spirits - there was one frozen pizza left in the freezer. And though they were currently out of mustard (Robin had gone into town to fetch more from the grocery store), she figured another condiment would suffice. Maybe the sauce of barbecue?

Tilting her head in contemplation, Starfire turned down the hall that led towards the kitchen, only to stop dead in her tracks. Her mouth fell open as she took in the sight before her; her shock luckily outweighing her impulse to squeal.

Not even ten feet ahead, nor hidden from view, were Raven and Beast Boy.

 _Kissing_.

Starfire's hands flew to cover her mouth as she fought an internal battle. _To squeal or not to squeal?_

Beast Boy had Raven pressed against the wall, his lips firmly attached to hers as his hands gently cupped her face. Raven's own hands were pressed against the changeling's chest, as if she were debating on pushing him away or pulling him closer. Though, the way her lips moved against his, Starfire guessed the empath had decided on the latter.

Half of the alien wanted to announce her presence - to let her teammates know that she knew, and to finally get the double date she had always dreamt of. But the other half begged her to retreat; this was a private, beautiful moment between two of her dearest friends. She couldn't bare to ruin it.

Though, before Starfire could make a final decision, she was interrupted by the blaring of the alarm. Ducking around the corner, she waited several seconds before rushing back into the hallway, where Raven was hastily flipping open her communicator while Beast Boy clamped his hands over his ears. Both of their faces were bright red, though Starfire figured the flashing red lights may have played a part in that.

"Downtown. Cinderblock," Raven deadpanned as she snapped her communicator shut. Starfire watched as her teammate placed her hand on the changeling's shoulder, before encasing the both of them in her soul-self and phasing them through the ceiling.

Feeling a wistful smile tug at her lips, Starfire flew towards the stairs. Sure, she already _knew_. But now she knew _for sure_ that she knew.

* * *

Days had turned into weeks, and weeks had turned into months, and still, the tower's newest couple remained tight-lipped on their relationship status. Starfire had given up on the prospect of a double date in what had to have been Beast Boy and Raven's second month of dating. They continued to play coy around the others, and if Starfire hadn't picked up on that one smile during breakfast that one time, she figured she would have been none the wiser.

They were just that good.

Sighing, Starfire cuddled closer to her boyfriend as he idly flipped through the channels on the television. It was supposed to have been movie night, but a certain shapeshifter and half-demon were nowhere to be found. Though, Starfire could hazard a guess or two on their current location.

Beast Boy had been nonstop talking about a new vegan restaurant that had recently opened up, and Raven's new book had 'conveniently' arrived at the bookstore, and hey - they both just so happened to leave together. And, naturally, Starfire and Robin couldn't tag along because of reasons that neither of them ever elaborated on.

"How about that new action flick?" Cyborg suggested from across the couch, his voice tearing Starfire from her musings.

"Saw it in theaters," came Robin's reply as he continued to 'channel surf'. "Maybe that horror movie with the creepy doll?" he countered.

"Nah - I can't do dolls after that whole puppet thing," Cyborg admitted loftily. "Oh! What about that new medieval show? We can probably binge the first few episodes."

Robin's finger paused over the remote's button in consideration. "Hmm. Maybe," he drawled, before shaking his head. "Actually, I stumbled across a huge spoiler not too long ago. I don't think I can watch it, knowing what I know."

Starfire snuggled closer to her boyfriend, her brows furrowing. "Yes, knowing can be most frustrating," she muttered, mostly to herself.

She could feel Robin shift above her as he eyed her curiously, before resuming his button-pressing. "Everything alright, Star?"

Again, Starfire sighed. "I suppose," she confessed quietly. "I am just wishing that friends Beast Boy and Raven were here. The night of movies is not the same without them."

Robin nodded absently, while Cyborg scoffed playfully. "Yeah, what's up with the grass stain and 'Little Miss Darkness' being MIA all the time? I swear, those two are joined at the hip all of a sudden."

The alien hurriedly bit her lip. _Oh no_.

"They have been spending a lot of time together," Robin agreed, though his attention was still glued to the TV.

Starfire kept her mouth shut, for she didn't trust herself to keep quiet. How were her teammates so incredibly clueless?

"You don't think they're sweet on each other, do ya?" Cyborg questioned, before letting out a hearty chuckle.

Robin laughed along, his chest vibrating beneath Starfire's head. "Yeah, like that would ever happen."

Again, Starfire resisted the urge to spill. It wasn't her secret to tell. Besides, she kind of liked being the only one to have figured them out.

"I mean, Beast Boy's been crushing on the girl since the Titans first formed, but I doubt the little dude will ever man-up and ask her out," Cyborg elaborated, clearly unbothered by informing them of what was obviously a secret between him and the changeling. A poorly-kept secret, sure, but a secret nonetheless.

Starfire felt her eye twitch.

"Please, if anyone's harboring a secret crush, it's Raven," Robin argued. "She thinks she can hide it behind her taunts and insults, but it's obvious. Can you say, 'overcompensating'?"

Cyborg snorted incredulously. "Nah man, little Rae fancying BB? You need to get your head checked," he teased, reaching towards their leader and lightly rapping his knuckles against the side of his skull.

Robin dropped the remote as he batted the larger titan away. "Uh, mental-link, remember?" he pointed out smugly, tapping his forehead with his index finger. "It was all I needed to figure it out. Along with my excellent detective skills, of course."

Again, Cyborg laughed, before waving his hand dismissively. "No way, man. BB's got it bad, and Raven's - "

" _Raven's_ got it bad," Robin corrected.

Starfire rolled her eyes as her resolve weakened. Both of them were right; why was it so hard to concede? It must have been a 'boy' thing - humans were so very strange sometimes.

"Perhaps their feelings are mutual," she offered absently, before stiffening at her accidental input. _Oops_.

Her teammates' laughter subsided as the alien's suggestion lingered in their minds. Mentally cursing herself for her foolishness, Starfire attempted to melt into the couch.

Robin was the first to break the silence. "I mean, that _would_ explain why they're always hanging out with each other," he mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"And why they're always venturing into town at the same time," Cyborg added tentatively as he looked towards the ceiling. "Dang... are Beast Boy and Raven dating?"

Starfire closed her eyes tightly, fearing that she may have compromised her friends' happiness by exposing their secret and -

" _Nah_ ," Robin and Cyborg decided collectively, before continuing their earlier discussion on what to watch.

A small, confused smile tugged at Starfire's lips as she reopened her eyes. Perhaps her teammates' secret was safe for a while longer. Or, at least until the two boys beside her ceased to be so oblivious. Beast Boy and Raven's affections were as plain as the day. How could the others not see it? It was right there in front of them! And everyone called _her_ naive?

Starfire rolled her eyes fondly.

* * *

 **Okay, I swear I had sat down with every intention of writing the next chapter of The New Normal, but then somehow this happened?**

 **Honestly, I'm not even sure _how_ this happened! I've never written in Starfire's POV before, but somehow this was like super easy and fun to write? Starfire is just delightful, and we do not deserve her lmao.**

 **Also, this was like the least suggestive thing I have ever written. Like, it's K+. Whaaaat?**

 **I'm a little self-conscious of it, to be honest haha. It's just a lot fluffier and sillier than my other stuff. So, if you guys could please leave a review and maybe let me know what you think, that'd be awesome!**


End file.
